Hop Step Dream!!
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #e0eed2 |CD name = Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Songs |previous = Take It Easy!! ◎ |next = Yumemiru Penguin Note |current track = Hop Step Dream!! }} |font color = #FFFFFF |title = Hop Step Dream!! |image = |artist = Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Kazushi Suzuki |arrangement = Kazushi Suzuki |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = October 31, 2018 |album = Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High |tracks = |price = |length = 4:43 |episodes = }} Hop Step Dream!! is the third track of the Album Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High. It is performed by Makoto Tachibana's seiyū, Tatsuhisa Suzuki. The song was released on October 31, 2018. Lyrics Kanji = 新しさに戸惑いながら　ひとつずつ慣れてく  この街でも変わらない俺たちで　笑いあえるのって心強い  水の傍でやりたい夢を　それぞれのオモイで  追いかけてる仲間がうれしいね　俺も負けてられないなって もっと何かできるのかな　みんなの支えになれるような  心に湧くキラキラするイメージへとフォーカス 夢はいつだって自由自在　広がるほどオリジナルに  ちゃんとこれだってわかるような　自分ってカタチで現れるね  だからもっともっと自由自在　思いつくまま描いていこう  いつか未来の俺たちへ  晴れ渡る心で思いっきりHop Step Dream！！ 向き不向きの以前に　興味持てるかどうかだね  おかしなくらい自然にここにいる　ちゃんと選んでこれたんだ ずっとそうやって生きたいから　みんなもそうだったならいいな  似合う道で輝いてる顔　見続けたい そうさずっとずっと自由自在　いろんなことに挑戦して  いつか最高の未来まで  自分らしく進め一歩ずつHop Step Dream！！ 何度だってTake Your Marks！！　自問自答して  心に正直な道を選ぼう  また今日もTake Your Marks！！　調子はどうだろう  イキイキしてるとこ見せあえたらいいね 夢はいつだって自由自在　広がるほどオリジナルに  ちゃんとこれだってわかるような　自分ってカタチで現れるね  だからもっともっと自由自在　思いつくまま描いていこう  いつか未来の俺たちへ  晴れ渡る心で思いっきりHop Step Dream！！ |-| Rōmaji = Atarashi sa ni tomadoi nagara hitotsu zutsu narete ku Kono machi demo kawaranai oretachi de warai aeru notte kokorozuyoi Mizu no soba de yaritai yume wo sorezore no de Oikaketeru nakama ga ureshii ne ore mo maketerarenai natte Motto nanka dekiru no kana minna no sasae ni nareru you na Shin ni waku kirakira suru imeji e to fōkasu Yume ha itsudatte jiyuujizai hirogaru hodo orijinaru ni Chanto koredatte wakaru you na jibuntte katachi de arawareru ne Dakara motto motto jiyuujizai omoitsuku mama kaite ikou Itsuka mirai no oretachi e Harewataru shin de omoikkiri Hop Step Dream!! Muki fumuki no izen ni kyoumi moteru kadou ka da ne Okashina kurai shizen ni koko ni iru chanto erande koretanda Zutto souyatte ikitai kara minna mo sou datta nara ii na Niau michi de kagayai teru kao mi tsuzuketai Sou sa zutto zutto jiyuujizai ironna koto ni chousen shite Itsuka saikou no mirai made Jibun rashiku susume ichi ho zutsu Hop Step Dream!! Nando datte Take Your Marks!! jimonjitou shite Shin ni shoujiki na michi wo erabou Mata konnichi mo Take Your Marks!! choushi ha doudarou Ikiiki shiteru toko mise ae tara ii ne Yume ha itsudatte jiyuujizai hirogaru hodo orijinaru ni Chanto koredatte wakaru you na jibuntte de arawareru ne Dakara motto motto jiyuujizai omoitsuku mama kaite ikou Itsuka mirai no oretachi e Harewataru shin de omoikkiri Hop Step Dream!! |-| English = While being perplexed by the newness of it all, I’m getting used to things one at a time It’s reassuring that even in this city, we can laugh with each other as our unchanging selves My friends who are chasing after their dreams of what they want to do by the waterside according to their own feelings make me so happy, I can’t lose either! I wonder if there’s something more I can do, a focus on the sparkling image surging from my heart that can be helpful to everyone Dreams are always completely free, the more original the more you expand them to be I’ll appear as a form of myself that knows that this is it! So let’s create them however we think of, even more freely Someday let’s give it our all and Hop Step Dream with cloudless hearts towards our future selves!! What comes before figuring out whether you’re cut out for something Is figuring out if you’re interested in it It’s so natural that I’m here it’s strange, I came here by my own earnest decision Because I want to live on that way forever I hope everyone feels the same way I want to keep seeing these faces shining on the path that suits them That’s right! Stay completely free forever and ever, and challenge various things Someday let’s Hop Step Dream and Continue one step at a time in our own way to our best future!! Take Your Marks again and again!! Answer your own questions Let’s choose the paths that are true to our hearts Take Your Marks again today!! How are you feeling? I hope we can show each other our liveliest selves Dreams are always completely free, the more original the more you expand them to be I’ll appear as a form of myself that knows that this is it! So let’s create them however we think of, even more freely Someday let’s give it our all and Hop Step Dream with cloudless hearts towards our future selves!! Translated by albatrossmuffin Video References Navigation |color2 = #e0eed2 |font color = #FFFFFF}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High